


the past is just around the corner

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Camping, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: What seemed like a good idea backfires, and there are times where you can't leave the past behind.





	the past is just around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> buckytony. winteriron. love of my life.
> 
> i love this couple. i love them.
> 
> prompt of today: doing something together.

It’s hot.

“I told you it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Hot is a euphemism. James Buchanan Barnes finds himself in the definition of hell.

“Tony,” but he has pride somewhere in his heart. “sweetheart, half of things anyone thinks don’t seem like good ideas to you.”

“Because they’re not.”

They are alone, in a forest, at night. Except it’s hot instead of being cold.

Tony holds his arm with a passion.

“Thank you for having that.”

It’s hell.

He wishes Tony would think that like he does, just because it’s hot.

(He wonders if Afghanistan will stay with them.)

**Author's Note:**

> bucky and tony both have some bad memories when it comes to the weather, don't they. i think that while bucky's might just be related to cold, maybe tony's are related to hot and cold, since a desert can be cold at night, as far as i know.


End file.
